A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. including part of, one, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned. Conventional lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion at once, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through a radiation beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti parallel to this direction. It is also possible to transfer the pattern from the patterning device to the substrate by imprinting the pattern onto the substrate.
In an immersion lithographic apparatus, immersion fluid is handled by a fluid handling system or apparatus. In an embodiment the fluid handling system or apparatus may supply immersion fluid and therefore comprise or consist of a fluid supply system or apparatus. In an embodiment the fluid handling system or apparatus may at least partly confine immersion fluid. In an embodiment the fluid handling system or apparatus may provide a barrier to immersion fluid and thereby comprise or consist of a barrier member, such as a fluid confinement structure. In an embodiment the fluid handling system or apparatus may create or use a flow of gas, for example to help in controlling the flow and/or the position of the immersion fluid. The flow of gas may form a seal to confine the immersion fluid so the fluid handling system or apparatus may be referred to as a seal member; such a seal member may be a fluid confinement structure. In an embodiment, immersion liquid is used as the immersion fluid. In that case the fluid handling system or apparatus may be a liquid handling system or apparatus. Reference in this description to a feature defined with respect to fluid may be understood to include a feature defined with respect to liquid.
The fluid handling system or apparatus may be configured to conduct immersion fluid away from a space or region between a projection system and a substrate. The immersion fluid conducted away may be referred to as a used fluid. The used fluid may be conducted away through a fluid extraction conduit. Flow of the used fluid in the fluid extraction conduit can be unstable. Unstable flow is particularly common when the flow is a multiphase flow. A multiphase flow may comprise for example a mixture of gas and liquid. Unstable flow in the fluid extraction conduit can create or involve pressure fluctuations. Pressure fluctuations can cause vibrations to be transmitted to other elements of the immersion lithographic apparatus. Vibrations can negatively affect aspects of performance, for example focus or overlay.